Angel of Music
by Yami Alchemist
Summary: Atem is gone and Yugi is depressed. In order to get him out of it, Joey and the gang get him to join the school's play. YYxY Puzzleshipping!
1. The idea

A story idea I had when I was listening to one of the Phantom of the Opera songs. I hope you all like it!

I do NOT own Yugioh or the Phantom of the Opera.

Enjoy! See you at the bottom!

* * *

Angel of Music

The idea

"Come on Yugi, you've got to do somethin' pal," Joey said. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulders and looked down at the shorter one.

"I know Joey, it's just… I'm not really feeling up to it," Yugi replied.

"Yugi, it's been a year already. Ya can't keep dwelling on him," Joey said.

"I know Joey, I know," Yugi sighed, "I just miss him so much."

"I know Yuge, we all do," Joey said, choosing his words carefully, "But Atem's where he belongs now."

"I keep telling myself that, but it still hurts to think about him," Yugi whispered.

"Then, let's do something to get your mind offa him," Joey said as he led Yugi down the hallway.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Yugi said.

"Come on Yuge, it's just a play. Besides, I heard that Kaiba's trying out too," he replied.

"Kaiba? Seto Kaiba? Who talked him into trying out for a play?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"Mokuba,"

Yugi snorted and shook his head. Figures, that's the only person that Kaiba will do anything for, including trying out for a play. The two walked into the school's auditorium. There were several dozen people sitting around talking about what kind of play the school might have chosen. Joey spotted Tea and Ryou halfway down the auditorium and waved to them. He and Yugi joined them just as the play's director, and their history teacher, Mr. Takara walked out on the stage.

"Alright everyone, settle down," he said, "I'm sure you're all eager to learn what play we're doing."

The crowd murmured their agreement and Mr. Takara smiled.

"We'll be doing a version of The Phantom of the Opera. I say version because it'll be slightly different. Our own Joey Wheeler has made it clear that he is willing to rewrite part of the play to suit the school's budget," he said.

Joey stood up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while smiling slightly. The group looked at him shocked. He sat back down and looked at them.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were helping out," Tea said.

"Yeah, Mr. Takara asked me to redo part of the play for him," Joey said.

"That's great, Joey!" Ryou said.

"Thanks," he replied, "Oh; he's talking again, shhh."

The group turned their attention back to Mr. Takara, who was talking about the auditions.

"The auditions for the play will take place tomorrow afternoon. They will be closed auditions, meaning only one person in there at a time. The judges will be myself and Miss Bosela, the music teacher. Each person is expected to act out a small part as well as sing part of a song from the play. The men will be singing part of Music of the Night, while the girls will be singing part of Think of Me. I hope you'll all audition," he said.

The auditorium burst into noise as the crowd started talking excitedly about the upcoming auditions.

"So Yugi, do you think you'll audition?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know…"

"Of course he is. After all, his best friend is writing the thing, so of course he's going to try and be a part of it," Joey said.

"Joey…"

"No buts Yugi. Ya need to get out of the game shop for a while and this play is the perfect chance to do it," Joey said.

"I have to agree, Yugi. You do need to do something else," Tea said quietly.

Yugi sighed. He knew there was no arguing with them.

"Fine, I'll try out, but that doesn't mean I'll get a part," he said.

"That's okay, it's enough that your trying out," Ryou said.

"Yeah,"

_The next day, after school_

"Yugi, you're up next," a blonde girl named Julie said as she came out of the auditorium.

"Thanks," he said as he walked in.

"Break a leg, Yuge!" Joey shouted after him.

_Yay,_ Yugi thought as he made his way down to the front of the auditorium.

"Hello Yugi, I'm glad you decided to try out," Mr. Takara said.

Yugi smiled, "Me too."

"Okay so we're going to act out a small part and then you're going to sing for us, okay?" he asked.

"Yep," Yugi replied.

"Good,"

They quickly acted out a small scene that featured the two owners of the playhouse in the story. When they finished, Mr. Takara wrote some notes down on his clipboard and Miss Bosela stood up and walked over to the piano. She sat down and played a few notes before turning to him.

"Okay Yugi, I want you to sing the first three verses from Music of the night," she said.

He nodded and began singing,

"Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defences ...

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ..."

Miss Bosela quit playing and made a few notes on her own clipboard. Yugi stood there nervously, waiting for them to tell him that he could go. Miss Bosela turned to him and tilted her head.

"Yugi, would you be willing to humor me for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Could you sing the first three verses of Think of Me?" she asked.

He looked at her strangely but nodded his head anyways. He took a deep breath again and started to sing the words. His soft tenor voice floated over the auditorium as the words slipped out of his mouth.

Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way things  
might have been . . .

Yugi opened his eyes, never realizing that he closed them. Miss Bosela nodded her head in thanks and Mr. Takara let him go. He wondered what that was all about as he made his way back out into the hallway where Joey was waiting for him.

"So how'd it go?" Joey asked.

"Fine, though they had me sing the girls part too," he said.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Yugi confessed.

"Well, the results are announced on Friday, so you'll find out then what it was all about," Joey said.

"Yeah," Yugi murmured.

"In the meantime, pal, you and I are going to go get a burger," Joey said.

"Sure, why not?" Yugi asked as he smiled up at the taller blonde.

The two headed out of the school to grab a burger, never knowing just what kind of impact Yugi's audition would have on them.

* * *

Well, there it is, chapter one. Let me know what you all think!

Jaa!


	2. Parts

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've been really busy lately.

I hope you like it! There's a little background info in here.

If I owned Yugioh and the Phantom of the Opera, I'd be super rich.... Not to mention very old, since the Phantom of the Opera has been around for quite a while...

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Angel of Music

Parts

The auditions lasted for three days and then afterwards Mr. Takara and Miss Bosela would discuss who got what parts. There would be a list posted up for all to see. But that wouldn't be until tomorrow. Two out of the three audition days had passed already, and Yugi wasn't in any better of a mood. He still missed Ya…Atem dearly. There would be days where he would cry himself to sleep, he missed him that much. Yugi sighed. He was currently in his room moping. He doubted that he'd get a part in the play anyways, so he decided just to spend his time thinking of his other self. How he missed him. It was right after the whole situation with Marik that he realized that he was in love with his other half. He didn't know how it happened or when exactly it was that his feelings had changed to more than friends. All he knew was he looked at Atem in a different light after that duel with Marik. Hell, he didn't even know he was bi until he fell for the ancient Pharaoh. It was easy to ignore the feelings while Atem was see-through. When they were in the memory world, it took all Yugi had not to jump him right then and there. It really was hard not to. I mean, the way he was dressed, it was almost as if the Gods were teasing him. More than once, Yugi's thoughts wandered to whether or not the Pharaoh was wearing anything under that kilt. It made him blush just remembering the scantily clad Pharaoh. He wanted so bad to tell Atem his feelings, but when he saw the happiness in Atem's eyes when he defeated the Pharaoh, he knew he couldn't. He choked back his sadness and wished his other half off to the afterlife, knowing that he'd never see him again.

He was fine for a few weeks after he left, but then he crashed. The familiar warmth that seeped into his mind when Atem was with him was gone. He cried that night when he realized that Atem wasn't going to be there ever again. He fell asleep that night with pain in his heart, and tears in his eyes. Slowly, he came to regret not telling his other half about his feelings. It made him even sadder to think that he would never be able to see if Atem cared for him like that or not. Though he doubted that he would have cared about him that way. More than likely, Atem would gently let him down and tell him that he just wanted to be friends. Still, rejection looked better at this point, than an eternity of longing. He could have moved on, and possibly found someone else to love. Even if he never loved another like he loved Atem, at least he'd have a chance of moving on.

Now there was no hope of finding someone else. Yugi's heart had been broken before he met Atem, repaired after he met him, and then broken again when he left. He sighed again for the hundredth time and turned his gaze back out the window. It was raining and it matched his feelings completely. He couldn't cry without his grandfather questioning why his eyes were red at dinner, so he let the rain be his tears. He rested his head against the cool glass and let his mind wander back to the Pharaoh.

"Yugi! Dinner!"

"Coming!" he replied.

He stood up and walked slowly to the door. He paused before leaving the room. He shot one last look into the room. A dozen memories of them flew through in his mind before he sighed and turned the light out, closing the door softly behind him.

_Two days later, after school_

"Do you think we got a part?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, Joey, we'll find out when we get there," Yugi said.

The two were making their way to the auditorium to see if the list was posted. It was bound to be posted either that day or the day after. As they neared the board where the list would be posted, they noticed a small crowd around it.

"I guess that answers our question on if it's up yet," Yugi murmured. He wasn't looking forward to finding out if he got a part or not. So far, he hadn't heard of anyone else who had to sing both parts, not that he was asking. It wasn't exactly something he wanted people knowing. It was kind of embarrassing to have a voice that was able to reach the girls parts.

"Yugi! There you are!" Tea said from inside the crowd. She helped him through the crowd up to the board.

"You got a part!" she said excitedly.

"Really, what part?" he asked.

"Well…" she said hesitantly.

"What?"

"You might want to look for yourself," she said.

Yugi quickly made his way up to the board and scanned the list for his name.

"WHAT!"

Yugi shrieked when he saw what part he had gotten.

Mutou Yugi- Christine Da'ae.

"No, no, no. There's no way..." he muttered, "I need to talk to Miss Bosela."

He made his way back through the crowd, Joey and Tea following him. He fled down the halls to the music room, where Miss Bosela's office was. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in,"

"Miss Bosela?" he asked.

"Ah, Yugi, what can I do for you?" she asked as she set her pen down.

"About the part in the play…" he began.

"You're wondering why I gave you that part, and wondering if I won't change it," she guessed.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Well, as for changing it, I'm not going to…" she said.

"But…"

"The reason why," she interrupted, "Is because of the reason why I gave it to you in the first place. You were the only one that could sing that part perfectly. None of the other girls could sing that part as good as you could. You were perfect when you sang it. I won't change that, so you're going to have to deal with it. On a better note, Joey is the Phantom, so you'll be working with him."

Joey smiled sheepishly at Yugi.

"I don't like it, but are you sure there's no one else?" he asked.

"I'm positive," she said.

Yugi sighed. This was all too much. First he had to deal with loosing the only one who he had ever loved, and now he had to act like a girl. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Fine, I'll do it," Yugi said.

"Good, because no one else is going to. Tea will be your understudy in case anything happens," Miss Bosela said.

Yugi nodded and the three of them walked away.

"Come on, Yug, it's not that bad," Joey said.

"It is too! I'm playing a girl!" Yugi exclaimed as he threw up his hands.

"It could be worse," Tea said.

"How could it get worse?" Yugi said sarcastically.

"Well… it could…" she said.

"It can't, can it?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Yeah, it could. Ushio could be the phantom, instead of me," Joey filled in for Tea.

Yugi shuddered. The student in question beat up Yugi at every turn, so having him as the phantom would make things horrid. Absolutely horrid.

"Okay, so it could be worse, but what am I going to do guys?" he asked.

"You're going to play the part, and have fun," Tea said firmly.

Yugi sighed again. Why him? Why did he have to get the girls part? Not only was it a girl's part, but it was the lead girls part! As if that wasn't bad enough. Yugi nodded absently and barely listened to Tea and Joey's conversation. He was still dreading how it rehearsal would go now that everyone knew he played the part. He was surely going to get picked on…

* * *

Well, there it is. Yugi's playing the lead female part. Poor Yugi...

Yugi: why'd you do that?

Serena: It's for the purpose of the story, Yugi.

Yugi: You sure?

Serena: Trust me, I'm sure.

Yugi: Okay!

Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


	3. Rehearsal

Well, here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy it!

I wish I owned these two... I'd be able to pay for college, among other things.

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Angel of Music

Rehearsal

Yugi dreaded going to rehearsal. It was the first practice they had and he knew that things were going to be bad. He already heard snickering in the hallways when he passed. He knew that they were talking about him. He hated having to play the girls part, but he didn't want to be rude. Miss Bosela had confidence that he could do it, and he didn't want to let her down. That and she wasn't letting him get out of it. She made sure to tell his grandfather, who proceeded to tell him how proud he was that Yugi was in the play. Which led to a lengthy story about how he himself was in a play once. It was kind of traumatizing as well as funny. Yugi couldn't decide which one was worse, being in the play, or listening to his grandfather talk about being in a play. He slowly made his way down the hallway towards the auditorium, where the rehearsal was to take place. A group of girls passed him and he heard snickering. He knew they were laughing at him.

"Hey Mutou, have fun playing a girl," one of them said.

He stared at the ground and ignored them.

"Yeah, he'll be so good at it, I mean he already sounds like a girl," another said.

Her voice sounded familiar to Yugi, but he decided to not bother looking. It was probably just someone in one of his classes anyways.

"I know right?" The first girl said.

The group of girls laughed and kept going. Yugi hung his head and walked quickly to the auditorium. He refused to let the tears fall. He was better than that. He knew it, and he wouldn't let them get to him. He blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears and walked into the auditorium. Joey ran up to him and pulled him into a headlock.

"Hey, there you are," he said.

"Yeah, I'm here," Yugi said.

"Good, we were just about to start without you," he replied as he let go of him.

They made their way up to the stage and Yugi set his backpack against the wall.

"By the way, did you see Tea?" Joey asked.

"No," he said.

"She just left with a group of girls. She said that she was going to go find you. Hmm… I wonder where she went," Joey said.

Yugi shrugged. He remembered the girl whose voice he thought he recognized, but that couldn't be her. Tea was his friend… wasn't she?

Miss Bosela walked over to the stage, "We're starting with the scene before the song, Think of Me. Yugi, do you think you could sing the song?"

"Sure," Yugi said.

"Alright, from the top!" Mr. Takara said.

"A full house, Andre! We shall have to refund a full house!" Monsieur Richard Firmin (a.k.a. Ryou) said

"Christine Da'ae could sing it sir," Madame Giry (a.k.a. Miho) said.

"What a chorus girl?" Monsieur Gilles Andre (a.k.a. Tristan) said, "Don't be silly."

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher," Madame Giry replied.

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know his name, Monsieur," Christine (Yugi) said.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur," Madam Giry said, "She has been well taught."

"Alright," Andre said, "Come on, don't be shy."

Yugi walked shyly up to the front of the stage. He was nervous beyond anything.

"Come on, come along," Andre said.

"From the beginning of the aria then, please mademoiselle," the maestro said.

The song began and Yugi closed his eyes before taking a nervous breath. He heard Ryou and Tristan speak their last lines before he was to start singing.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves," Firmin said.

"Well, she's very pretty," Andre said.

Yugi began singing:

"Think of me, think of me fondly,

when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while

please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once again, you long

to take your heart back and be free –

if you ever find a moment,

spare a thought for me"

Everyone in the auditorium stopped and stared at Yugi. They couldn't believe that a voice like that could come from such a small person. He sounded like an angel. His voice was soft and gentle and so very girl like. Yugi hated how he sounded, but everyone was completely entranced. He was absolutely amazing, and everyone knew it. Tea stood at the back of the auditorium, an angry look on her face. With a huff, she turned and left the auditorium. Yugi kept singing, his eyes closed by themselves as he lost himself into the music.

"We never said our love was evergreen,

or as unchanging as the sea –

but if you can still remember

stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things

we've shared and seen –

don't think about the way things

might have been . . .

Think of me, think of me waking,

silent and resigned.

Imagine me, trying too hard

to put you from my mind.

Recall those days

look back on all those times,

think of the things we'll never do –

there will never be a day,

when I won't think of you . . ."

Yugi stopped and opened his eyes. He heard another voice begin Raoul's part. He looked over and saw Seto singing. His jaw dropped. He never knew Seto could sing, let alone sound that good. He quickly closed his mouth as he realized that he had to finish the song.

Seto: "Can it be? Can it be Christine?

Bravo!

Long ago, it seems so long ago

How young and innocent we were...

She may not remember me,

but I remember her..."

Yugi took a deep breath and resumed singing the last part of the song:

"Flowers fades,

The fruits of summer fade,

They have their seasons, so do we

but please promise me, that sometimes

you will think of me!"

Yugi held the last note out for a few moments and then stopped. The auditorium was quiet. They were all stunned that such a sweet sound could come out of a boy. Joey started clapping and soon all of the auditorium was clapping and giving cat calls. Yugi blushed and looked down at the ground.

"And _that_ Mr. Mutou, is why you are playing Christine," Miss Bosela said.

* * *

Well, there's chapter three. I hope you like it!

Review please!

Jaa!


	4. Trouble

Angel of music

Trouble

A week had gone by since the Yugi sang in front of his classmates. Now, instead of snickers, he had people telling him how good he sounded. More often than not, Yugi would walk into a class with a heavy blush on his face. That did not mean that he did not hear the snickers or comments anymore. There were still some people who seemed to hate the fact that he got the main part. That included his ex-friend, Tea. It had only become worse since that day…

_Flashback._

It had stated out as a normal practice. Yugi and another girl, named Miho, were practicing a scene. It was one of the beginning scenes that showed where Carlotta (Who Miho played) was singing and she lost her voice. (Not without any help from the Phantom of course.) Miho was a sweet girl in real life. A little clueless, but a sweet girl, nonetheless. She had such a nice singing voice too, but for some reason (unbeknownst to the rest of the cast) she was picked to be Carlotta. She had tried to make her voice really harsh and annoying, with some degree of success. That day, everything went wrong. Miho moved to go forward when she slipped on stage.

"Miho! Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he ran up to her.

"Ouch! I hurt my ankle," she said through gritted teeth.

Miss Bosela came over and gently touched Miho's ankle, who cried out in pain at the gentle touch.

"I think you broke it," Miss Bosela said, "You're going to have to go to the nurse and she'll see that you go to the hospital. Tristan, can you help her?"

"Yes, Miss Bosela," he said.

He helped Miho up and the two hobbled to the infirmary. The rest of the group slowly walked away, talking amongst themselves about what happened. Only Yugi, Joey and Miss Bosela stayed on the stage.

Yugi ran his finger across the floor, "Grease. There's grease on the stage."

"You don't think…" Joey asked as he felt the floor.

"No. It's impossible. After all, you are the phantom," Yugi said.

"Maybe…"

Miss Bosela brought one of her fingers up to her nose, "Butter, to be exact. Boys, only you will know about this. For now, I'm considering it an act of sabotage by someone from the cast. I'll be keeping a close eye on everyone; do you think you could help?"

The two nodded, "Sure."

"Good, now," she said as she turned to the whole group, "Since Miho will no longer be able to play Carlotta, Tea will now take that spot."

"Are you sure, Miss Bosela?" Tea asked.

"Yes, you are our only understudy. You are going to have to play the part," Miss Bosela said.

"I understand."

_End of Flashback_

And that is when Yugi lost Tea as a friend. She started to be mean to him. Of course, she would claim that she was only acting for the sake of the play, but Yugi knew better. He knew that she was doing purely out of spite, and Joey was starting to think that too. The two of them had been talking a lot about her and what she had been doing lately.

"Hey Yuge," Joey said.

"How's it going, Joey?" he asked.

The two were in their history class. It was the only other class besides gym that the two had together, and Yugi was rather thankful for that. This class often made him think about Atem, and it hurt to think about him. Joey would provide a nice distraction for Yugi whenever he got thinking about his darker half. Yugi knew that he was doing it on purpose, and he was eternally grateful to the blonde for trying to cheer him up. He had needed it lately, since loosing Tea as a friend, despite the fact that he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, still hurt deeply.

"How are you doing?" Joey asked.

"I knew it was bound to happen, Joey," he said, "I mean, I saw the way she had feelings for him. I know she would have stopped him without hesitation. And I know she hates me for not trying."

"She doesn't hate you, Yugi," Joey said.

Yugi gave him a disbelieving look, "Come on, Joey. You've seen the things she's been doing lately. The way she's been acting. She claims to be doing it so she can get into her part, but the anger and ridicule has gone far beyond mere acting."

"I don't know. It's just hard to believe that she would hate you. You used to be good friends," Joey said.

"I know. I find it hard to believe too. You're right; we used to be great friends. Not anymore," he whispered, "Not anymore."

"What are you going to do?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," he said as he shook his head, "I just don't know."

A few days had passed since Yugi's conversation with Joey. He still had no idea what he was supposed to do about Tea. Frankly, he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with her, but it seemed that fate did not like him.

"Well, look who it is, it's Christine, I mean Yugi. Wait, aren't they one and the same?" A blonde haired girl asked.

"I do believe so, Jenna," Tea said.

"Must be a sissy boy to play a girl," Jenna said.

The group laughed. Yugi, who was trying to keep his temper in check, whirled around and walked straight up to Tea.

"Tea, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, talk, she asked.

"Alone."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at her friends, "Fine."

The two left the group and walked into a deserted classroom. Yugi held the door open for her and then closed it behind him. He studied her for a moment before finally walking away and looking out the window.

"You hate me."

It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement. He already knew the answer anyways.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't stop him," she replied with a shrug.

"How could I? He lost and he was no longer needed here. I had to let him go," he said.

She walked over to a desk and sat down, "I would have begged him to stay. I would have given him a chance at life! I would have lost!"

"You don't think I didn't want to? I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't. He seemed so proud when I lost. And happy when he realized that he would be able to see his family again. Please understand, I had to let him go," he said.

"What about what I wanted? I wanted him to stay! I loved him! I wanted us to be together forever, but you had to go and win and show off," she shouted as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I didn't win because I wanted to! I won because I had to! It was his time to go, don't you see? He doesn't belong here. He belongs with those he loves!" He whirled around.

"I loved him!" She shouted grabbing his throat.

"Let go of me. I loved him too," he said.

"What? You loved him? That's just wrong! It's gross!" She said as she tightened her grip, "I'll never let you have him!"

"He's gone, Tea. There's no having him. Now let me go," he growled.

"Never!"

"Don't test my patience, Tea," he said. His eyes flashed crimson and she felt the shadows tremble, almost as if they were excited. She released her hold on him and stared with wide eyes.

He smirked and walked over to the door, "Just because he's gone, doesn't mean he's left me completely, Tea. Watch yourself."

"Is that a threat?" she hissed.

"No, it's a promise."

_The next day_.

Yugi could hear and see them. The whispers and the looks. He wasn't going to let it get to him. He knew what she had done. How could he not? He walked down the hallway with his head held up high. He didn't care, he was who he was and if she thought that he was going to regret that, then she was sadly mistaken. He didn't care what they thought. He walked into his history class and sat down.

"Hey Yugi," Joey said.

"I'm surprised you're still talking to me," Yugi said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Surely you've heard the rumors by now?" he asked in return.

"What, that you're gay? So what? I don't really care about that," Joey said.

"You don't?"

"Nope. Why would I?" Joey asked.

Yugi looked down at his desk, "I just thought that you'd listen to the rest of them."

"Yugi, listen to me. I don't care. I know who you are and if you prefer guys over girls, I'm not going to judge you on that alone. I know you better than that," Joey said.

Yugi smiled, "Thanks Joey."

"It was her, wasn't it?" he asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes. She found out that I loved Atem."

"And she got jealous?"

"So it would seem. Hence the rumors. Such as the one about how now it's no surprise that I got the female part," he said.

"You know what I say? To hell with them, if they're too blind to see the real you, then who cares?" Joey said.

"Yeah, you're right," Yugi said. He smiled brightly at Joey, who smiled back.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I can to get back at her," Yugi replied.


	5. Showtime!

Hey everyone, here's chapter 5!

A lot happens in this chapter. Enjoy!

See you at the bottom!

P.S. I don't own Yugioh or Phantom of the Opera. Wish I did.

* * *

Angel of Music

Showtime!

_Two months later, Performance day, 3 hours to performance._

Joey and Yugi were walking through the hallways of Domino High. It was 4:00 and there was 3 hours to the start of the show. All of the cast members had stayed after school to practice and the two of them were just taking a quick snack break.

"Nervous?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I am. I've never really performed in front of people before. What if I'm terrible?" he replied.

"You won't be terrible, I promise. You are the best sounding person we have, trust me," Joey said.

They walked into the auditorium and down to the stage.

"If you're sure," Yugi said.

"I'm very sure," Joey said.

"Fine," Yugi sighed.

They ended their conversation and the cast resumed practicing. Yugi sucked on a piece of candy to prevent his voice drying out as he watched Joey sing. He really hoped Joey was right. That he wouldn't be terrible, get stage fright, and faint on stage.

_Performance Day, Two hours to performance_

Yugi sighed and sagged down onto the steps that lead up to the stage. He was exhausted and they hadn't even performed yet! Miss Bosela had made them practice and practice and practice! There was still two hours to go, and he was extremely tired. They were taking a break for dinner and Yugi was way beyond glad for it.

"Hey Yugi," Joey said as he came up to him with a plate full of pizza and two cola's, "Dinner is served."

"Oh, thank the gods, I am so tired! I thought she'd never stop!" Yugi said as he grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it. He hummed in appreciation.

"Who'd never stop?" a voice from behind them asked.

The two turned around and Yugi nearly choked, "Miss Bosela! I didn't see you there."

"No, you wouldn't have," she smiled as she sat down on a step, her hands full with her own pizza and soda, "It's okay, Yugi. I know I pushed you hard today."

Yugi snorted, "That's an understatement."

"I know, I know. I just want you guys to be ready," she replied as she bit into her pizza.

Yugi sighed and nodded. The three of them ate in silence for a few minutes. Murmured conversations could be heard all around them, including the snide remarks coming from Tea and her "new friends."

"Speaking of her," Miss Bosela said suddenly, "I haven't seen her do anything overly destructive lately."

"Besides the normal comments, glares and evil smirks?" Yugi asked, "Nope, I haven't really seen much."

"Still, I don't trust her," Joey said.

"Neither do I. Listen, I think she might try to pull something. I want you both to be careful tonight, okay? And every night, for that matter," she said.

The two nodded.

"Alright, dinner time is over, back to work!" she called out.

Joey and Yugi groaned.

_Performance Day, 1 Hour to performance_

"Break time!"

Joey and Yugi walked over to an audience chair and sank down into it gratefully. They didn't want to sing, dance, walk for the next week.

"Uggghhh, I'll be glad when this is all over with," Joey said.

"I know. And to think, three days of this. I want a bed, and a week's worth of sleep," Yugi said.

"I hear ya,"

"Are you ready for tonight?" Yugi asked as he turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah, actually, We… I am," Joey said.

"We?"

"Slip of the tongue," he replied with a wave of his hand.

Yugi raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Alright, break time's over!"

The two stood up.

"Oh, Yugi, just thought you ought to know, there's going to be someone special here tonight," Joey said.

Yugi turned to him, "Who?"

"You'll see," Joey said as he started to walk away.

"Who?"

Joey just waved as he walked up onto the stage to where Miss Bosela was standing.

"Joey Wheeler, get back here and tell me who!"

_Performance time._

Yugi nervously shifted his weight foot to foot. He was waiting for his cue to go out. It was about 30 minutes into the show, and he was about to go onstage and sing Think of Me. He was terrified, but he didn't show it. His normally spiky hair was slicked back (with a generous amount of gel) into an intricate bun on the top of his head. Fake diamonds were placed in rows on top of his hair, making it sparkle. He had a ton of make up on and he felt like he couldn't move his face. He wore a long, beautiful white dress that had silver flowers embroidered into it. He wore a small set of plain black boots on his feet, hidden under the dress. He twisted his hand as the scene ended and the lights darkened.

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Joey whispered to him.

Joey stood next to him also dressed up. His blonde hair was slicked back. He had a plain white mask on his face and was dressed in a black tux.

"No, but I have no choice, right?" he replied.

"You're going to be fine," Joey replied, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Yugi whispered as he was cued to go onstage he stepped out onto the stage.

Soft music began to play and Yugi took a deep breath. He was thankful that the lights prevented him from seeing anyone in the audience. He still wondered about who it was that Joey said would be there. Was it someone he and Atem faced during their years together? Or was it someone they had befriended? Yugi pulled himself from his thoughts just as he started to sing.

"Think of me, think of me fondly,

when we've said goodbye.

Remember me once in a while –

please promise me you'll try.

When you find that, once again, you long

to take your heart back and be free –

if you ever find a moment,

spare a thought for me."

He sang the song with all he had. He hoped somewhere that Atem might be able to hear him. He didn't particularly like the song. It reminded him of his other half a lot.

"We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . ."

"What do you think?" Joey asked.

"He sounds wonderful," the man beside his said, "Just like I remember."

The two listened to Yugi sing the song.

"He's going to be shocked to see you," Joey said.

"I know. I just hope he doesn't hate me," he said.

"He won't hate you, trust me," Joey said.

"I don't know if I can do this, Joey," the man said.

"Yes you can. We didn't waste all that time practicing just for you to chicken out now," Joey said.

"You're right, but are you sure this is okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Miss Bosela already gave permission. Besides, Yugi needs you. He. Needs. You." Joey said.

"Alright,"

"Now go. Yugi's heading this way," Joey said.

The man nodded and disappeared into the shadows just as Yugi reached Joey.

"How'd I do?"

"You were amazing," Joey said, "See, I told you you could do it."

"Yeah, I can. I'm actually starting to enjoy myself!" Yugi said.

"I'm glad," Joey said, "Oh, the next scene is about to start."

The two boys fell silent. Yugi slipped away quietly to get dressed for the next scene. As he walked to the bathroom, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He shrugged it off as nerves and proceeded to get dressed.

"You're up, Yuge," Joey whispered, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Yugi sat down at a vanity and started to fake brush his hair. The stage showed part of his dressing room and then the "stage" of the theatre house. One by one the lights on the fake stage blinked out.

A voice rang out of the falling darkness and Yugi started. That voice was supposed to be the phantoms, he knew, but he also knew that it wasn't Joey's voice, like it should be. The voice was a deep baritone voice instead of Joey's alto voice.

"Insolent boy!  
This slave  
of fashion  
basking in your  
glory!  
Ignorant fool!  
This brave  
young suitor,  
sharing in my  
triumph!"

Yugi stood up and pretended to look around.

"Angel! I hear you!  
Speak -  
I listen . . .  
stay by my side,  
guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak -  
forgive me . . .  
enter at last,  
Master!" he sang.

The Phantoms voice rang out from the darkness, "Flattering child,  
you shall know me,  
see why in shadow  
I hide!  
Look at your face  
in the mirror -  
I am there  
inside!

The lights slowly brightened to reveal a mirror. The Phantom stood behind it singing. Crimson eyes, darkened by the dim light, stared at Yugi, who gasped. The mask covered most of the face, but Yugi felt like he knew those eyes.

"Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your  
glory!  
Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange  
angel..."

Yugi began to walk towards the mirror. He felt like he was under a spell.

"I am your Angel…" The Phantom spoke. The deep baritone voice sent shivers down Yugi's spine, "Come to me, Angel…"

Yugi walked forward, mesmerized by the deep voice. The lights suddenly brightened on a different part of the stage to reveal Seto "Raoul" standing at the door to Yugi's room.

"Whose voice is that?" he said, "Who's in there? Christine!"

"I am your Angel…" The Phantom said, "Come to me, Angel…"

He held out his hand to Yugi, who looked at it for a moment and then hesitantly reached out his hand. The Phantom firmly grasped it, and Yugi's eyes widened. A jolt of electricity had flowed through him the moment the Phantom touched him. He watched as the Phantoms eyes darkened right before the lights went out and the next song began to play.

The lights came back up to reveal Yugi standing alone in the middle of the stage.

"In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came," Yugi sang, "That voice that calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find."

He turned and the lights came up to reveal the Phantom. He reached out to him as he sang the last two lines.  
"The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind."

The Phantom walked towards him. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and started to sing, "Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet."

He smiled at Yugi and let go of him, only to disappear into the darkness. His voice floated out over the audience.

"My power over you grows stronger yet,"

The lights came back up to show him back in his original spot, "And though you turn from me to glance behind."

Yugi turned his head around to glance behind him. A gentle hand turned his face back around. He stared into sharp crimson eyes as they probed his. "The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind."

"Those who have seen your face,"

The Phantom released Yugi, who stepped back, "Draw back in fear."

He stepped forward again and traced the Phantoms mask as he sang, "I am the mask you wear,"

The Phantom grabbed his hand and placed a light kiss on it, "It's me they hear."

Together, the two sang:

"Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my/your mind."

The Phantom let go of Yugi and disappeared back into the darkness as Yugi turned to face the stage.

Voices filled the background, "He's there, the phantom of the opera!"

Yugi mimicked them a moment later, "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"

Yugi started to sing. His voice floated over the notes as the Phantoms voice echoed out of the darkness.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!"

Yugi's voice went up an octave as he sang more.

"Sing, my Angel!"

His voice rose up another octave.

"Sing for me!"

His voice rose up even more, and Yugi wondered briefly if his voice would hold out.

"Sing, my Angel!"

By now, Yugi was singing a single note as loud as he could. His voice felt like it would tear at any moment.

"Sing for me!"

Yugi let out a scream. He was pulled from behind as a light from above fell to the stage. The audience started to whisper as the lights came up. Yugi found himself to be in the mysterious Phantoms arms. The cast started to file out of the wings.

"Yugi, are you okay?" The Phantom asked.

"Yes, thanks to you," Yugi said as he turned his face up to look at him.

"Good, I'm glad," he replied as he tightened his hold on him.

"Yugi!"

Miss Bosela fought her way out of the crowd, Joey on her heels.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Thank you, whoever you are, he could have been killed," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," he said with a nod of the head.

"Speaking of which, who _are_ you?" Yugi asked.

The Phantom stared into Yugi's eyes for a moment, almost as if searching for something. He smiled softly, "Someone you know very well."

He stepped away from Yugi and, staring directly into his eyes, pulled the mask off. Yugi gasped and his hand flew to his mouth.

The Phantom smiled, "I'm back, hikari."

Yugi's eyes started to fill up as he took a step towards the man. He reached out uncertainly as he whispered the name of the man who had been plaguing his every thought, "Atem?"

Atem nodded.

"Is it really you?" Yugi asked as he took a step forward.

"Yes, Yugi, it's really me," Atem said smiling.

Yugi took another step closer, and then with a choked cry, threw himself into Atem's arms. His hands wove their way into the others hair as he sobbed into his shoulder. Atem's arms circled around Yugi as he rubbed the smaller ones back. He whispered soothingly into Yugi's ear. Eventually Yugi quieted down to small hiccup.

"Hey Pharaoh, guess what we found slinking around up on the cat walk," a voice rang out of the crowd that was assembled around them. A blonde and a silver haired boy came dragging someone out onto the stage.

"Bakura? Marik?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, shorty, miss us?" Bakura asked.

"Yes," Yugi said with a small smile.

Bakura and Marik stopped and shoved the person they had in front of them, "We found this up there, with these in her hands."

They handed Atem a pair of gardening shears and the crowd got their first look at who the two were dragging. It was Tea.

"Tea?"

"You weren't supposed to move! You should have died and then I would have gotten your part!" she hissed.

Atem let go of Yugi and walked up to her and slapped her, "You Bitch!"

The crowd stared at him stunned.

"Atem, baby, please, I… I didn't mean it! Tell him Yugi, please, tell him I was joking," she pleaded.

Yugi glared at her coldly, "No Tea, I won't, because I know you meant it."

"Yugi… Atem… my love, please!" she begged.

"I'm not your love. I don't love you. I love someone else," Atem hissed at her.

"Atem…"

"No! Get her out of my sight!" he exclaimed.

"Tea Gardener, you're under arrest," Miss Bosela said. Two police officers moved over to the sobbing girl and cuffed her hands behind her. They dragged her away screaming.

Miss Bosela turned to the crowd, "Due to an unfortunate accident, the show will be canceled for tonight. I'm very sorry."

The crowd filtered out of the auditorium, discussing the events that had just taken place. The cast started to filter off stage. Yugi looked around suddenly, Atem had disappeared.

"He's in the music room, waiting for you," a voice beside him said.

He turned and saw Miss Bosela standing there smiling at him, "Go to him, Yugi."

"Thank you,"

* * *

So there it is!

Tea got what she deserved, but what's going to happen between Atem and Yugi?

Last chapter next chapter! Don't forget to review!

Jaa!


	6. A New Beginning

So here it is, the end of Angel of Music.

Wynter: This is also the end of our second multichapter story!

Serena: Really? Wow it is, isn't it?

Wynter: Yes.

Serena: Well, we hope you've enjoyed reading Angel of Music. Thanks for sticking with us so far!

Wynter: Now on to the story!

See you at the bottom!

* * *

Angel of Music

A new beginning.

Yugi pushed through the crowd to the music room. He opened the door and stepped inside. Atem turned around and stared into his eyes. He opened his arms. Yugi threw his arms around his darker half and sighed.

"I've missed you so much," he said as he nuzzled his face into Atem's chest.

"I know, aibou, I've missed you too. Probably just as much," he replied as he threaded his hands into Yugi's hair.

"I was so sad. It hurt to be without you," Yugi murmured.

"I know. Shhh, it's okay now, I'm back and I'm never going to leave you again," he whispered.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ya… Atem, can I ask you a question?" Yugi said as he pulled back.

Atem smiled, "You can still call me Yami. It would be an honor, and yes, you can ask me anything."

"Thanks," Yugi said, "You said you loved someone else to Tea. Can I ask who?"

Atem studied him again for a few moments, "I'm almost too nervous to tell you."

"It's okay, you can tell me," Yugi said soothingly.

"I'd rather show you," he said softly.

"Wha…" Yugi started to say before he felt a pair of lips closed down on his own. His eyes automatically closed as he leaned into the kiss. Atem's arms tightened around his waist in response. He let their lips just brush over each others for a moment. He lost himself in the soft petal like feel of Yugi's lips. He ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, earning a small gasp out of the smaller one. He quickly took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned as the taste of his darker half assaulted his senses. Atem tasted like cinnamon, clove and something uniquely Atem. Yugi simply couldn't get enough of the taste. Atem himself was in heaven the moment he tasted Yugi for the first time. Yugi tasted like vanilla, cream and all things innocent and pure. He traced patterns on the underside of Yugi's tongue, who moaned in response. Yugi gently tugged at Yami's tongue with his teeth, causing the older one to growl into the kiss. Atem broke the kiss and licked, kissed and sucked his way across Yugi's chin and down his neck.

"Atem…" Yugi groaned.

Atem sucked particularly hard at a spot on Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned loudly and arched up into Atem.

"Atem… I… I l-l-love you," Yugi managed to stutter out.

Atem pulled back, much to Yugi's disappointment, and stared into Yugi's eyes. He gave him a chaste kiss, "It makes me so happy to hear you say that. I love you too, my hikari, my tenshi, my akhu. I have always loved you."

Yugi smiled with happiness as his eyes began to water, "Stay with me forever?"

"Always."

"Kiss me again?" Yugi asked.

"Gladly," Atem replied.

He leaned into to kiss Yugi again. Their lips met in a dance that was sweet and slow and breathtaking. Outside the door, the world filed by, oblivious to the beautiful couple inside. Only two stopped to take a peek inside. The blonde and the red head shared a smile and left the two in privacy. The two look-a-likes broke apart and smiled at each other, happy to be in the arms of the one they had fallen in love with a long time ago.

The End.

* * *

So that's the end!

Wynter: Please review for us, and let us know what you think!

Serena: Yes, please do!

Wynter: Well, we're on to our next story!

Jaa!


End file.
